A Warrior in A Garden
by MLaw
Summary: Napoleon sits vigil in a Japanese hospital, perhaps waiting for death to pay a visit. (pre-saga)


_Beep-beep, beep-beep. beep-beep..._

The heart monitor was the only sound heard in the room as Solo slumped back in the arm chair.

Someone had taken pity on him and brought it in for him. Molded plastic chairs were in available for visitors in this small Kyoto hospital but they weren't very comfortable, especially for a visitor who wouldn't leave.

Napoleon spent the night shuffling between two rooms, refusing to sleep or eat. One room was his partner's; Illya was unconscious but not in any mortal danger

The other, the room he was in at the moment, was April Dancer's and she wasn't in good shape. She'd been hit by a car while they were on assignment.

He looked at her bruised face, and all the lines and wires attached to her. His heart was breaking, seeing her like this and the doctors told him she might not survive.

Rubbing his eyes with his fingers to soothe their burning; he was exhausted. Regardless of how he physically felt he needed to be here just in case.

A nurse entered the room in silence, giving a small bow to him before speaking.

"Solo-san, Kuryakin-san is beginning to stir."

He looked to April, feeling conflicted about leaving her; what if she were to die? He didn't want her to pass alone.

"Don't worry," the nurse whispered "I will come get you."

"Thank you Nurse Izumi. I appreciate everything you and the staff have done for my friends."

She nodded her thanks. "It is not difficult to see you have a heavy heart Solo-san, and I know there is nothing I can do to make that go away. You saved one of our greatest philosophers from harm, and for that we will be forever grateful."

He tried smiling, but managed to screw up his face in the process.

Izumi bowed deeply to him and gesturing with her hand, she escorted him to Kuryakin's room. Just as Napoleon stepped through the doorway, he saw his partner's eyes pop open.

"Hey there tovarisch."

"Mmm. How long?" Illya croaked.

"Two days, give or take."

Napoleon poured a glass of water, and sticking a straw in it, he helped his partner drink.

"Thank you," Illya cleared his throat. "April?"

"Not good. They say she's probably not going to survive."

"We accomplished our mission. Master Nobu safe?" Illya cleared his throat again.

"Yes."

The Russian could see the sadness in his friend's eyes. "Napoleon April will make it. She is very strong."

"I hope you're right tovarisch." He sank into the plastic chair, squirming as he tried to get comfortable.

"Go to her my friend. She should not be alone if it is her time," Illya hiked himself up in the bed as a doctor accompanied by a nurse entered the room.

"If you will excuse us Solo-san, we must examine Kuryakin-san."

"Go Napoleon; I will be fine."

He did just that, returning to Dancer's room and again sank into the armchair.

Izumi appeared minutes later, carrying a tray of food.

"You must eat Solo-san. Doctor's orders."

"Orders? I'm not under a doctor's care."

"Doctor Kimura says if you do not eat, then you do not stay." Izumi moved the bed table in front of him, setting the tray on top of it. Lifting the stainless cover, she revealed a proper Japanese dinner called _Ichiju Sansai_ in Japanese. It consisted of soup and three dishes along with rice. As per the custom, the presentation was beautiful, with the bowls and plates of varying sizes and materials.

The three dishes, were each served in a separate dishes made of ceramic and bamboo. _Saba Shioyaki._..grilled Mackerel as the main dish, _Nikujaga,_ which was a meat and potato stew and _Sunomono_...Cucumber Salad, along with a clear broth as well as brown rice.

"Arigato Izumi, thank you. It looks delicious, but I'm just not…"

A small balding man, wearing a simple black silk Japanese robe stepped into the room.

"When the heart is troubled, it is not difficult to neglect the body. Mr. Solo."

"Master Nobu," Napoleon rose to bow. "I'm glad you see you are well."

"Thanks to you. Sit, no formality is necessary. I came to check upon your welfare. I see that your heart is heavy."

"So I have been told already...and yes it is."

"Mr. Solo, you are a great warrior, one who fights for peace and justice."

"In all honesty, I don't feel all that great. My partner is hurt and April may die."

Nobu put his hand atop Napoleon's shoulder and somehow his touch felt reassuring to the American, perhaps calming was a better word?

"Mr. Solo, there is a legend, one from China. It is about martial arts and 'the peaceful warrior.' A young apprentice while in training asks his teacher why if while striving for inner peace and calm, does he need to learn the way of the warrior.

The master replied, "Would it not be more serene to be a gardener and tend plants? Tending a garden is a tranquil pastime, but in doing so it does not prepare one for the battles of life that will surely come. It is easy to be calm in such a setting surrounded by growing things that are carefully tended. To be serene when under attack is a much more difficult thing."

"That's quite true sir. It seems to me that being a warrior and gaining inner peace don't exactly go hand in hand."

"You saved my life and for that you have my eternal thanks. Were you all not warriors then I would not be here having this conversation with you. I am very much aware that you have saved the world on many's an occasion. You have prevented war and saved many lives. Think of it thusly, is it not better to be a warrior in a garden than to be a gardener in war?"

"That makes sense sir, but sadly it doesn't make me feel better, other than being relieved that we were able to prevent your assassination."

"Mr. Solo, how would the world be if you and your friends were merely the gardeners and not the warriors that you are?"

"I understand your point sir."

"Your warrior skills apply to everyday life, they aide you with whatever situations in which you may find yourself. If necessary you defend yourself when called upon to do battle, yet you seek out an alternative to fighting. While doing so, you conduct yourself properly, what you call being a gentleman. You show honor in the face of your enemy, by offering him compassion. At the same time you are willing to sacrifice yourself for what is right and just. These things are what you are..."

Nobu turned to the bed. "Now I will pray for Miss Dancer."

He put his hands together and leaning over April, he began to pray. It was just a whisper; Napoleon couldn't hear what he was saying. As the Master bowed his head several times, he began to chant ever so softly.

Illya, wrapped in a white terry cloth robe, appeared in the doorway; he slowly walked into the room and stood beside his partner, while watching in silence.

When the prayers were done Master Nobu turned and bowed to the UNCLE agents.

" _Arigatō._ May you find peace and serenity while you walk the path of the warrior." Illya bowed to him as did Napoleon, and watched Nobu disappear out the door.

"May I ask what that was all about?" Illya whispered.

Napoleon flashed a weak smile. "A Zen pep talk would be the best way to describe it. I'm feeling pretty down and Nobu sensed it." Solo had conversations with Illya in the past as to why they did what they did, especially when a mission had gone south, but Nobu's words really hit home in such an eloquent way.

A quiet moan came from the bed, instantly drawing Solo to April's side.

Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled.

"I had the most wonderful dream. We were all in a garden filled with beautiful flowers and cherry trees. The blossoms were fluttering down around us like snow. It was so tranquil. Nobu was there and he put his hand to my face and spoke to me. He said I was still needed be a warrior… I woke up, and saw you."

Napoleon reached out, stroking April's auburn hair.

"He's right, sweetheart, but in the meantime you need to get better. "

"Yes April, be strong,"Illya nodded. "I will fetch the doctors."

Kuryakin returned with a medical team who asked for some privacy while they set about checking Dancer.

Illya was ordered back to bed and Napoleon escorted his unwilling partner to his room; bribing him with the tray of food that Izumi had brought.

Solo returned, meeting the physicians in the hallway outside April's room. He was told her recovery was miraculous as she had been at death's door. And now, well they had no explanation for such a recovery.

Napoleon went back to her room and pulled the arm chair closer to the bed; he sat down, holding her hand but said nothing.

"Napoleon are you all right?"

"I am now." He finally smiled."I'm just relieved you're alive."

He thought about telling her of Nobu's visit, but decided against it; why complicate matters? Was it Master Nobu who saved her? Was it a miracle?

The Master's words echoed in his mind. " _Is it not better to be a warrior in a garden than to be a gardener in war?"_

Never truer words were spoken. Perhaps UNCLE agents should make it their mantra...


End file.
